


Truck of Feels

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: You go on a mission with Merlin in your ear. Something happens and you loose contact. He thinks you're dead. But you make it back.





	Truck of Feels

You walk up the steps and into kingsman HQ slowly, using the walls and any railing you could find to prop yourself up as you walked. You had several cuts and bruises, and you were fairly sure that you had a knot on the top of your head. You shook your head, which made the world spin, and mustered the strength to walk down a few hallways towards the medical wing.

As you stumbled into one of the many corridors you yell “Any one still here?” Your strength about to give out.

From one or two doorways you see heads pop out to see what was going on. One of which was Merlin. As his eyes locked with yours he immediately sprung out of the doorway and towards you.

Before he could reach you, you fell backwards and landed on your rear with a resounding thud. “Ah! Fuck!”

“Y/N?! How did you…? What happened?” Merlin said quickly as he helped you to your feet.

As he did so you see Harry poke his head out from the doorway Merlin came out of. But before he even had time to come help Merlin walk you to the medical wind Merlin picked you up bridal style and had already started walking quickly down the hall.

“Please be more careful next time. You… you scared me. I thought I’d lost you. I… I didn’t know what to do.” Merlin said, his voice obviously shaking.

As he carried you towards the medical wing you notice there were tear stains on his cheeks.

“Merlin?” You ask, your voice barely above a whisper.

“How do you feel? What happened after the coms went dark? How the hell did you get back?” Merlin asked, one question after another.

As the two of you passed him, Harry fell in line behind Merlin. “Calm down Hamish. She’s obviously here and will be fine. She can answer all your questions later.” Harry said, trying to reassure his friend.

“Your right Harry. Sorry” Merlin said as he gave you a sheepish smile.

“I feel like I got hit by a truck.” You said grogily. Your head now lay against Merlin’s shoulder, you now completely exhausted that you couldn’t even keep you head up any more.

“If I remember from the footage before you went dark you were hit by a truck.” Harry said, a tiny bit of amusement in his voice.

“She had shot the driver of the enemy truck as they were headed her direction and the body made the vehicle swerve into her path instead.” Merlin said, his voice breaking a little.

“I turned into a bouncy ball.” You said sluggishly.

“She’s obviously hit her head. I’ll run ahead and let the med team know your coming.” Harry said as he sprung into a run and went ahead of Merlin, disappearing as he turned down a corridor.

“I lost my glasses Merlin. I’m sorry.” You said as you turned your face into his shoulder.

“Don’t be daft. Those can be replaced. You can’t. At least not for me.” Merlin said as he turned down yet another hall, closing in on the medical bay.

As he set you down on the gurney and stepped back to let the nurses do their job you reach out for him. You see him give you a reassuring smile, then you blackout.

The next thing you know, you are lying in one of the recovery rooms on your back. Everything hurt and you were sure by how much it hurt to breath that you had a few broken ribs. It was a bit cold in the room and you were glad you had some covers over you. That’s when you notice the warmth and weight on one of your hands.

You look over to your hand and are surprised at what you see. Merlin was sleeping, hunched over and laying on the side of your bed as he sat in a chair, his hand holding yours. You smiled. That’s when you knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
